


Love in its Darkest Form

by Noveletta14



Series: Bonded By Blood and Roses [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Vampires, Blood, Body Horror, Fire Torture, Forced love, Forgotten Memories, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noveletta14/pseuds/Noveletta14
Summary: Haise Sasaki only wanted to find answers to his burning questions. He never thought his searching would have dragged him into a living hell. Being held within the clutches of the demonic vampire, Blood Rose.





	Love in its Darkest Form

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul. This story will contain blood, gore, non-consensual touching, and dark themes. Viewer discretion is advised.

_Far on the edge of darkness,_

_Across the old bridge and hallowing gallows,_

_An ancient castle hides in the shadows,_

_While the castle itself is daunting,_

_What lurks within its walls is far more frightening._

_For vampires had reigned the royal throne,_

_After years of bloodshed and deceit_

_The demons fell swift to the blade of the White Reaper._

_Though the White Reaper’s blade struck down with all its might,_

_One was able to escape its fatal strike._

_The last vampire to be left standing,_

_Still breathes within the battered fortress._

_The reason why he still resigns within the cursed ruins,_

_Is lost and forgotten to the years past,_

_Though one thing is to be certain,_

_Vengeance and grief consumed the devil’s heart,_

_Creating a monster of sinful horrors._

_They say those who stray too close to the vampire’s grasp,_

_Have their blood life drained and their souls damned to hell._

_Shall his crimson eyes ever find your beating heart,_

_Do not try to run,_

_Do not try to hide,_

_Only pray to the White Reaper,_

_That the demon will have mercy on your soul._

_Beware the wrath of the BLOOD ROSE._

He studied the red inked words on the old parchment paper. Rereading it and analyzing every sentence. He could help, but only see the bedtime story parents would tell their children to keep them from wondering to far on their own. This was the reason he wasn’t allowed to visit the castle. He was still boiling from inside from when Arima had turned down his request to visit the old demon castle. He couldn’t understand what the issue was. Why wasn’t he even allowed to see the castle from a distance. He pondered this as he sat at his desk, spinning a quill between his fingers. A candle beside him was a small source of light for him to see in the dark.

He needed to go to castle if he wanted answers. Answers to the dreams he had been having, of a violet eyed vampire and a white-haired man. The white-haired man had his own face, but not his eyes. He had to know who the white-haired man was, and violet eyed vampire was a small clue to find answers. The vampire family that had lived in the castle were known for having unnaturally violet eyes that looked all too human. If the white-haired man was someone connected to the deceased vampire family, then he could finally get the answers he needed.

He had an idea weaving in the back of his head. He didn’t really need permission to go to the castle. He was a grown man and he had the right to do what he wanted. Though, Arima was a parental figure in his eyes, he didn’t agree with every decision he made, and this was one of the them. The idea of running off in the middle of the night on his own ran through his head. The major consequence was most likely a harsh scolding from Arima and a Mado Punch from Akira, but it would be worth it for the answers to his questions. If he ended up coming home after the sunrise, he was sure his squad could take care of themselves. Yes, Shirazu was new to being team captain, but practice makes perfect. He smiled to himself as he set the plan in motion. Grabbing his white cloak and sheathed sword, he promptly blew out the candle. Running off into the cold night gave him a rush of excitement and fulfillment. He was simply going to search the castle for any answers he could find and then come straight back to the base.

_“What could go wrong?”_

~ ۞ ~

Haise Sasaki woke in complete darkness.

He groaned as he broke the veil of sleep and came back to his body, that was stiff and numb. The darkness was calming for his heart beat, though his eyes were slowly adjusting to it. His head was pounding and trying to recall past events was nearly impossible. He remembered leaving headquarters without getting permission from his superiors to go to the ancient Tsukiyama castle, to look for pieces of an unsolved puzzle.

Arima and Akira had never allowed him near the broken fortress, with or without an escort. He couldn’t understand why. Yes, the demonic Tsukiyama family that lived there were highly dangerous and caused the death of hundreds, but the family had been exterminated years ago. Arima had led the legendary hunt himself and had slain the Tsukiyama Knight and the dreaded Blood Rose of the family. He remembered walking into the broken castle and walking its empty halls. An old painting had caught his attention with its colors and design before he heard the sound of glass shattering and found himself walking into a grand ballroom. The grand doors on top of the stair case had flung open and… _he_ had walked through. _Blood Rose_.

Everything clicked in his head as the fog covering his memories cleared. He remembered the twisted look on the demon’s face when their eyes connected. The music that began to play without an orchestra started the dance the demon forced him into. The unexpected kiss the demon placed on his lips. The disgust that racked his body as the demon shoved his horrid tongue in his mouth. Fighting back with his sword only to be bested and have his stomach ripped open. Being pulled into another appalling kiss. The helplessness of being restrained and violated with searing pain and unwanted pleasure. Pleading for a reason behind the madness and receiving a red rose in his hair and an answer that held no hope.

The dance that followed was slow and agonizing. Everything soon became a blur, though a few key points shone through. He knew Blood Rose’s true identity though he refused to address the demon with a proper name. Flashes of a couple living a happy life flashes before his eyes between the steps of the dance. Being held in such a way that the demon’s hands traveled over his body and his fangs pierced his neck. Everything went black after that.

His eyes finally adjusted to the low light and he was able to see his surroundings. He was in a bedroom, a very large bedroom. There was a huge vanity in the corner of the room and book shelves lined another wall. Old antiques and paintings sat on the shelves their beauty and value lost to age. A window led to a beautiful view of the night sky or would have if the velvet curtains weren’t drawn. He was laying on one of the most large and lavish beds he had ever seen, with a mattress made of clouds and sheets made of heavenly silk made it a bed of dreams. Though age had caused the colors to fade it didn’t detract from its beauty. He looked down at himself and he was taken aback at the new attire he was dressed in.

His hunter’s outfit was gone replaced by a black silk robe lined with white that had an open back and was tight against his skin. He assumed from the cold chill across his skin that he was bare underneath. A light weight in his hair told him the red rose that had been placed in it was still there. He tried to bring himself up into a sitting a position but found he could not move his arms. Looking back, he found his wrists were bound to the bars of the large head board by white strips of rough fabric. Tugging on them proved useless as the knots holding them tight proved their worth. His heart began to race as he struggled further. He had to get out. He had to escape before the demon came back. The knob on the door across from the bed turned with an audible click. His blood ran cold. The door opened and the demon walked in with a smirk on his face.

“Ah, you have awoken, _mon amour_. You look as beautiful as ever” The demon said in a voice of silk. He was dressed in dark silken clothing that was loose fitting but gave him the look of an alluring incubus. He looked as evil as the night before with his vibrant violet eyes and glistening matching hair. In his hand was a silver goblet and he could see a dark liquid slosh to the rims as the demon strutted inside the room and closed the door behind him. “I brought you something to help bring your strength back, my dear.”

He didn’t understand why the demon addressed him so sweetly or why the demon treated him the way he did. The demon made his way towards him and he pushed himself as far as he could against the headboard to get distance between him and the demon. The demon noticed this and chuckled to himself as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “I apologize for having to tie your hands as I did. I didn’t want you wondering around before I could properly heal you.”

“Where am I?” he asked with a crack in his voice.

“In our personal chambers of course.” The demon’s smile fell from his lips. “I hoped you would have remembered that at least. I even dressed you in the robe you rested in. I didn’t comprehend that you were this sick. No matter, I am here to heal you, am I not? Everything will be as it should be very soon.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?! I’m not sick! I’m fine!.” Trying to reason with a creature such as a vampire was insane as it was useless, but he was desperate. The demon hadn’t killed him the night they encountered each other, he didn’t know whether to feel grateful for being alive or fearful for what the demon had instore for him. The demon’s sly smile returned, and he caressed his cheek before he could pull away.

“Of course, you say that, my dear. You are diseased and your head has been tainted with lies. I’ll cleanse you of your evil filth and this will help start it off.” The demon turned his head and brought the rim of the goblet to his lips. He pushed his lips together as the dark liquid touched them. He planned on trying to spit in it before a drop of it made its way in his mouth and the heavenly sweet taste that came with it made him open wide. The drink was warm and refreshing though it had a thick consistency he still drank it all. He could immediately feel his body greatly enjoy the relief and energy the drink brought. He licked his lips as the goblet was brought from his lips. The demon had a pleased expression. 

“Good, you enjoyed it.” 

“What was that?” He asked, his throat feeling at ease.

“Well, it was one of your favorite concoctions I used to make for you. Could you guess what the main ingredient was.”

“Um... honey?”

“No, I would never feed you something like that, though I appreciate the compliment on my catering skills.” His heart sunk.

“Then what was it made of?” The demon smiled.

“The blood of mortals.” The sweet taste in his mouth went sour and nausea creeped up his throat. He coughed and sputtered, trying to retch up the horrid contents but his body was determined to keep it inside. 

“Who did you kill to make that?!” He hacked.

“Oh, nobody of importance. A stray boy had left the arms of his mother to go hunting in the woods. He was quite surprised when he finally figured out, I wasn’t a deer.” The demon chucked. He felt like retching again. He couldn’t comprehend how one could find joy in the slaughter of a child. Vampires did of course. They were monsters. Just like Arima had told him.

“Now that you feel better, we can finally begin the healing process.” He couldn’t stand the demon’s smile anymore. He turned his head away from the demon, breaking the hold he had on him and closed his eyes. If only he had listened to Arima and Akira’s warnings. Then again if they had told him what he wanted to know he wouldn’t have to look for answers. There was a creek in the mattress and a shadow loomed over him. The demon was on top of him, he didn’t need to look to feel the demon straddling his sides.

“ _Mon amour_ , do not look away from me.” The hand caressing his cheek return and shifted his head forwards. He was met with the piercing crimson eyes of the demon. “I need to see those beautiful eyes of yours.” The demon’s smirk grew and his eyes bored into him like a predator eyeing their prey. The demon ran his unnaturally long tongue over his lips. “You cannot comprehend how much I longed to look into your eyes once again.”

The demon leaned forwards and it was only moments before their lips connected. A fire lit in the room and from within the darkness he could see a low ring of crimson fire surround the bed. The fire surrounding the bed was a warm breeze compared to the intense heat the demon’s lips brought. A fierce sensation ripped through his spine and the nausea in his gut rose. He tried to lean his head backwards like he did before to break the kiss, but unlike before there was no empty space behind him, and he ended pushing his head deeper into the soft pillow. The demon never broke the kiss, only deepened it pressed his heated body closer to his. He shivered as the demon’s slimy tongue tickled his lips, asking for entrance. He wouldn’t let it.  The demon let out a low chuckle and pulled up slightly.

“My dear, please open up.” The demon cooed. “I want to taste you.” His free hand traveled down his chest and stopped at his side. The fingers on his side squeezed to the point that the skin broke and he bit on his tongue to keep from screaming. “You want to try and resist. That is fine with me.” The grip on his side began to heat up drastically. “It makes this more exciting.” It only took a spark from the demon’s hand before he was gasping from pain. Before he could close his mouth the demon’s tongue already invaded it.

He tried pushing it out with his own tongue, but he promptly felt the demon catch it between his teeth before biting down hard. The slithery appendage made its way deeper into his mouth and he gave a muffled cry as he felt it begin to travel down his throat. The demon’s lips formed a cruel smile. His gag reflex kicked in, in an effort to eject the intruding limb, but this only caused the demon to moan in response and grind on him. He was surprised he was still able to breath, though it was only barley. The inside of his body was starting heat up with a fierce intensity, starting from his chest before spreading through his entire body. The headboard shook violently as he struggled to pull his wrists free from their restraints, the ties tightening in the process. His legs flayed and kicked, but instead of helping him to get out, it only grinded his hips against the demon’s. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes as his throat and body burned.

When the corners of the edges of his vison were melting into black, the erratic movements of the demon ceased, and the tongue slithered its way back up his throat slowly. He sputtered and coughed as the vile thing left his mouth and he was finally able to breath properly. The pit dropped from his stomach as he saw the long tongue was caked in blood. It retreated into the demon’s mouth with flick, spraying out a few specks of blood in the process.

“Oh, my. I haven’t felt this good in ages.” The demon practically moaned. The demon’s thumb stroked his cheek. “You really do bring me the upmost of all pleasures.”

“What was that?” He said with pain in his voice from his abused throat.

“A taste test, of course. And as always you pass with flying colors.” That was just a taste to the demon. He didn’t try to stop himself from crying. He should never have left home. The demon buried his face into the crook of his neck as his heated hands began to roam his body. “No need for tears, my dear.” The demon purred against his neck. “I’ll make all your worries go away. So, just relax and let me work my wonders.”

The demon began pressing open mouth kisses along the side of his neck, the warm tongue flicking out to lap at the bite mark. He was grateful that the kisses were soft and gentle, but that didn’t stop him from quivering every time the rough tongue rubbed against his skin. The demon’s roaming hands traveling down his body in slow tender movements. Brushing over his chest making his heart flutter, running down his sides and messaging his ribs, one staying at his hip while the other went to caress his thigh, then strolling back up, except he could feel the warm fingers trail across his skin. He glanced down and his breath stuttered. The demon’s hands were underneath his robe, he wore nothing underneath.

“No, wait!” He felt a warm hand grip around his member. The hand began to stroke up and down. He tried to squirm away from the unwanted touch, but with the demon on him it was physically impossible. His body immediately responded to the touch, a needy pressure building in his lower abdomen. “Please, stop!” he cried, with fresh tears spilling from his eyes. The demon nuzzled against him in response.

“ _Mon amour_ , I told you to relax. You’re getting yourself worked up.” The demon purred, stroking him harder.

“Sto—” his plea was cut off with a low moan that erupted from his throat. The pleasuring sensation was beginning to spread through his entire body and starting to cloud his head. Not trusting his voice any longer he bit his bottom lip to silence himself, though it was growing increasingly difficult. Each stroke sent a jolt of pleasure through his body, making his legs quake and the need to buck his hips. He had never been touched like this before and the disgust in his core almost over whelmed the pleasure. The demon wasn’t helping in the least. Whispering horrid promises in his ear while playing with cock as if it were a toy. When he felt a warm stream begin to trickle down his thigh, he couldn’t take it.

“How…How is this supposed to cure me?” he forced the words out between labored breaths.

“You sound as if you want me to stop pleasuring you.” The demon responded with slight surprise.

“I don’t want this!”

“Do not blame me for not believing your words. You think I can’t feel the sounds of pleasure you try to hide in your throat.” To prove a point the demon ran his thumb over the tip of his length causing a small yelp to pass through his lips. The demon gave a dark chuckle and he couldn’t help but flush in discomfort. “To answer your question: I cannot cure your mind all at once, for I have not returned to my full strength and the curse on the mind is strong. I need to break the disease down piece by piece and bit by bit until it is nothing, but a worm for me to crush between my fingers. I am tricking the mind to believe that it needs to alter to truly connect with the body it possesses.”

“I don’t understand.” The demon pulled off his neck to bring his head up and stare into his eyes. The look of lust and desire burned within the violet irises.

“To put it simply, my dear.” The glint in his eyes twisted into a fire. “Your mind says “ _No_ ”, but your body says “ **Yes** ”.” The pleasure in his loins erupted and he couldn’t stop the moan of extasy that escaped his mouth as his vison blurred. His body spasmed violently, his back arching off the bed with ties around his wrists straining. Soon after he collapsed exhausted, painting heavily with his vision clearing. He felt a warm liquid coat the inside of his thighs and trail down his legs. The demon released his grip around him and brought up his hand from under his black robe. It was covered in a thick clear substance that clung to his skin and slowly dripped down his fingers. With a hungry look in his eyes the demon put his coated fingers into his mouth. He could feel a shiver run through the demon’s body.

“I had forgotten how sweet your nectar tasted, Kaneki.” The demon moaned. He felt disgusted with the demon’s actions and closed his legs together, the substance coating his legs sticking together. He could feel anger rise within him. Why him? Why did the demon have to torture him so? Why couldn’t have Arima had slain him all those years ago. He pulled on the tearing binds as he grit his teeth.

“You’re goddamn disgusting! I don’t know how you survived the White Reaper, but when he finds out your still alive, I hope he puts your head on a pike. Out of all of the Tsukiyama family you should have been the first one to die!” the demon took his fingers out of his mouth and stared at him aghast.

“Kaneki…”

“Stop calling me Kaneki! I’m not him and I never will be! If anything, you should be rotting in hell right next to that **_damned demon_**!”

The demon looked as if he had been stabbed in the heart with a stake and tears began to well in the corner of his eyes. He gave one final tug on the bonds in anger, and to his absolute relief he could feel the bonds rip and release their grip around his wrists. Using his newly freed hands he slammed his fist as hard as he could into the demon’s face. The demon reeled back with a cry, clutching his face. Wasting not a single moment he struggled out from underneath the demon’s body and crawled towards the edge of the bed. No fear crossed his mind as he narrowly dodged the growing red flames surrounding the bed and collapsing to the floor. On shaky legs he brought himself up and made a sprint towards the door. He had to escape, freedom was in his grasp. He wanted to go back home. His hand gripped the door handle.

**“NO!”** the demon boomed behind him with a voice of screeching souls. The heat in the room intensified and the flames burned a deep crimson giving the room a bloody tint. He tugged on the handle, but the door wouldn’t open. “ **You do not get to leave.”** A heated hand gripped his shoulder and with ungodly strength he found himself ripped from the door and thrown across the room to collide with one of the bookshelves. Pain sprung across his side as books went scattering across the floor. “ **You already left once.** ” He looked up at the demon and his blood went cold. The demon’s eyes were a pitch black, the only bright hue being the burning crimson irises. Black veins formed around the eyes and pulsed with each rugged breath. “ **I’m not letting you leave me again.”**  The demon began to stalk towards him.

“Stay away from me!” he screamed, picking up an ancient book and hurdling it at the demon, he had never thought he would handle a book in such a hideous way. The book simply bounced off the demon’s chest, landing to burn in the fire. He took trembling steps backwards, his heart beating faster in his chest. “G-Get back… Please.” His back hit the wall and before he could move another muscle the demon was in front of him.  The demon gripped his wrists and pinned him against the wall. “No!” he thrashed and kicked trying to break free.

“ **Fight all you want, it won’t do anything for you. I may not be as strong as I was in my prime, but in your diseased state I easily overpower you.”** The demon hissed as he got closer, putting one foot forward so his leg was pressed between his thighs. He shivered as the demon brought his lips to his ear. “ **But to be honest, the sounds you make when you struggle, do have _aroused_.” **He could feel the warm tongue drag across his cheek, licking up his tears. The demon released the grip on his wrist but found that they were frozen in place by an unseen force. One of the demon’s hand gripped his chin while the other began to travel under his robe. The demon’s haunting eyes bored into his own as the slimy tongue ran over his lip. “ **I would prepare yourself if I were you. I do not plan to be gentle any longer.”**

The demon put their lips together in another agonizing kiss. The grip on his chin forced him into the kiss and he could already feel the tongue dash across his lips. He kept his mouth closed. The demon groaned in frustration and violently bit his lip. He forced himself to swallow the yelp that jumped in his throat. He did not want that horrid thing back in his throat. The hand under his robe found its way to his burn mark on his side. It began to heat up. He tried to handle the pain, but pain and him never mixed well. Trying to squirm away proved useless and the heat only intensified.

Tears poured from his closed eyes as he fought to stay strong. It wasn’t until the smell of cooking flesh filled his nostrils that he finally gave up. Opening his mouth by the slightest fraction allowed the tongue to slide into his mouth and soon down his throat. But the demon’s heated hand didn’t relent. Panic filled his head as the hand tore deeper into his flesh, the heat only intensifying. He gave a scream that was muffled by the tongue in his throat. The tongue began to move up and down, almost as if the tongue was trying to message his throat, but only caused painful scraps. The heat inside of him reignited tenfold and he briefly wondered if his insides were being scorched by the demon’s flames.

He wanted it to end. He tried holding his breath to knock himself out, but his constant screaming and the tongue in his throat prevented him from doing so. The force pinning him to the wall suddenly ceased and could feel the demon’s heated hand leave his abdomen to wrap around his waist. He felt his feet leave the ground and peeked open his eyes to see the demon had picked him up and taking him back towards the bed. He could barely find the strength to kick or thrashed and winced when he found himself falling into the soft bed, the demon falling on top of him, never breaking the kiss. He had tried so hard to get out of this position, his heart sunk being put back. Thankfully, the demon slid his tongue back up his throat and he took in a shaky breath of air as the horrid appendage left his mouth. It was covered in blood. He was repulsed by the copper taste on his tongue.

“T-They’ll come for me.” He said hoarsely. “The White Reaper is going to come for me, s-so you better let me go or he’ll kill you.” He tried to sound threatening, but the quake in his voice made him sound utterly pathetic. The demon’s twisted smile only grew, and he stroked his hand through his unkempt hair.

**“Oh, my poor sweet Kaneki, it’s so sad watching you try to use others to intimidate me. Especially when the people you threaten me with do not give a damn about you. _Mon amour_ no one is coming to save you, do you even know how long you have been here?” **

“What?” he said with wide eyes.

**“You’ve been with me for three days and not a single soul has come to find you. You see Kaneki, no one cares about Haise Sasaki. You are a diseased abomination in the humans’ eyes, they could care less if you went missing, especially that wretched Reaper. You belong here with me.”** He felt his heart stop for a moment. No one had come to save him. Arima hadn’t come to save.

“Y-You’re lying! They will come for me! They have to! He wouldn’t abandon me… He can’t—” he was silenced when the demon put a finger to his lips.

**“Hush, my dear. Now is not the time to worry yourself with such trivial matters. You should be focused on me and only me. If you have trouble with that, I know how to help you.”** The flames around the bed sparked and with the fluidity of water four streams crawled up the bed and wrapped around his wrists and ankles. They didn’t burn like he thought they would, but actually cooled and to his amazement became metal shackles. The metal shackles were tight around his limbs and the chains pulled taught, having his arms stretched out and legs pulled a part. The sudden restraint caused his fear to rise.

“W-What the—”

**“Just a little precaution, _mon amour_. You will always be the feisty one, but I can not have you trying to attack me. Not that it psychically harms me, but my heart does take a blow.” **He couldn’t help but try and tug on the restraints. The metal shackles immediately heated up and intense pain coursed through his arms and legs as if they were on fire. He screamed and collapsed on the bed, ceasing his movements. The shackles began to cool down and he could feel the chill metal sooth his fresh burn marks. **“Oh, did I forget to tell you. Every time you apply pressure to the chains you will receive a _heated_ pain that varies on how much force you apply. I see it as punishment for bad behavior. My apologies, Kaneki, but it has to be done.” **

“Why can’t you just understand?” he sobbed. “I’m not Kaneki. I’ve never heard that name before in my entire life. I’m so sorry that you lost him, but he’s not here, never was, and he never will be. Please, can’t you just let me go home.” The demon hummed and caressed his cheek in response.

**“You want to go home? Why, you are already home, Kaneki.”** The demon’s thumb tapped the corner of his mouth. **“Before we can continue, I need to fix this dirty mouth of yours. Your words are more harmful than you believe.”** He brought up his hand and made a beckoning motion towards the edge of the bed. In an instant a glimmering object flung its way through the flames and into his open palm. In his palm was a short metal shard with two black leather straps connected to it. 

"What is that?" He asked eyeing the sharp metal fearfully. A devilish look glinted in the demon's eyes as he twirled the shard between his fingers.

**“A tool to keep your words at bay.”** The demon grabbed his chin and forced his mouth open. **“I suggest you hold still, I wouldn’t want to cut out that tasty tongue of yours.”** The demon held the metal shard vertically and slid it into his open mouth. He cried out when he felt the sharp ends dig into his tongue and the roof of his mouth. The black straps tightened out of the corners of his mouth as the demon connected them behind his head. The result was his mouth was kept open and whenever he tried to close his mouth or move his tongue the blade would cut deeper into his flesh. It wasn’t long before the taste of copper filled his mouth. **“Ah, that’s better.”** The demon cooed, inspecting his handywork **. “It may be painful but trust me it will help in the long run.”** He flinched as the demon leaned down, pushing their bodies closer together. The look of burning lust and hunger dancing in the demon’s eyes caused a chill to run up his spine. **“Oh Kaneki, you don’t know how delicious you look like this.”**

With that lustful remark the demon buried his face into the crook of his neck. It wasn’t long before he felt the warm tongue slid across his neck. Rough bites were dug into his flesh that weren’t hard enough to break skin but left bright red marks. The hands began to travel over his body once again. The touch lost his gentleness, it being rough and unforgiving, the robes soft fabric tearing with ease to expose his pale skin. Trails of blood were left behind from whenever the demon’s nails dug too deep into his flesh.

Small groans and whimpers escaped his open mouth and his body shuddered with each heated touch. He would have thrashed and kicked, but with the slightest bit of unwanted movement, the metal shackles around his limbs would reward him with a searing pain. He forced himself to be as still as possible even as the demon sucked on his neck and ruthlessly ripped the robe further to expose his bare chest. He couldn’t stop the cry that jumped out of his throat. The demon pulled off his neck and a dark chuckle soon followed.

**“Do not worry, Kaneki. I can always mend it back together, but now its in the way of me getting to your tender body.”** His breath hitched when he felt the demon’s fingers run over his nipples. The demon’s hot breath soon grazed over his left nipple and his greedy mouth soon followed after. Warm fingers found their way to the other tit and began twist it in rough motions. He did his best not to squirm as the demon toyed with his nipples. It was becoming more and more difficult to stay still and keep quiet with how strongly his body reacted to each and every touch, whether it was pleasuring or punishing. The demon continued onwards, ripping the robe further to expose the bloody reopened wound of his side.

**“You really have gone quite soft, haven’t you my dear?”** the demon sighed as he inspected the wound. **“This should be a simple flesh wound for you. I see now pain is needed in this process as much as pleasure.”** The demon poked and prodded at the wound with his fingers, stretching the exposed skin and causing the raw flesh to tear further. He whined at the burning pain. The demon looked up into his tearful eyes and grinned. **“Oh, are you telling me you want me to bring more pain upon you. I can certainly fulfill your need for punishment.”** the demon asked. He shook his head from side to side, tears continuing to roll down his cheeks. **“You must want me to pleasure you then?”** A warm hand began to travel down his navel. He shook his head fiercely and gave a whimpering cry.

**“Well, we have a problem, then don’t we? I’m giving you a chance to decide which path to travel down first.”** Annoyance rang on the edges of his voice. **“Do you want both at the same time? That sounds more exciting know that I think about it.”** He gave another fierce shake of his head. The demon’s lips formed into a frown. **“Kaneki make up your mind. If you continue to be difficult, I will be absolutely certain to make sure you know your place. Whether it be by tearing out your innards or making you cum all night!”** he flinched and shrunk back at the demon’s threats. The demon noticed this and took in a deep breath, the angry frown fading. **“Let me make it easier for you.”** His heart stuttered as the demon suddenly loomed over him. A sly grin etched on his face.

**"Pain. A feeling no one wants to experience but is a necessary part of life. Pain can come in many forms, a broken bone, a stab in the back, a shattered heart, but the way I find most fitting is through fire. Fire is a lethal element of nature, eating everything in its path and leaving nothing but ashes behind, however it has a certain beauty to it that catches the eye. Especially with how it dances across skin and flesh, its beautiful marks being left in its wake. With the ache and sins that pain bring, the natural order created pain’s polar opposite to bring balance to this world.**

**“Pleasure. Carnal gratification is a sensation that brings hearts and souls together. Not to mention it can relieve negative auras around one’s self. Pleasure has a more important purpose in life than most believe. So much so that one can find pleasure in anything and anyone, for you I know exactly where and how to touch you to bring you the upmost of pleasures. We have consummated our love before after all, you relished every bit of it. I could tell from the heated glint in your eyes”** the demon’s crimson eyes gleamed with mischief and he leaned down further. He was unable to escape the blood red gaze.

**“So, Kaneki which do you choose? Shake your head “yes” or “no”.”** Fangs peeked out from the corners of his grin. **“Do you want me to set your insides a flame and let fire brazen your skin to create a symbol of its brilliance?”** The demon’s fingers grazed over his wound. He was about to shake his head “yes” when he remembered the searing pain of the demon’s flame torching his insides. He shook his head “no”. The demon’s grin widened. **“Do you want me to touch your body in ways that will make you drown yourself in your sweet nectar?”** He could already feel the demon’s hand traveling down his navel one more. He instantly felt regret for his stupid decision. He wanted to shake his head “no”, but he knew if he did punishment would follow. Why hadn’t Arima come to save him?

He shook his head “yes”.


End file.
